A ninja's Halloween
by MyHeroKai
Summary: It's October. Naruto's birthday and Halloween! Mostly NarutoXHinata. Other pairings are InoXShika, SakuraXLee, NejiXTenTen, and AsumaXKurenai. Maybe I'll have JiraiyaXTsunade.Focused on team 8. There's still Naruto POV. 1915 HITS!
1. Here we go! The begining!

**Yo! My last two stories are Beyblade and Avatar: The Last Airbender, but to tell the truth. I'm really a Narutard! I felt so bad cause I never had any ideas good enough for this wonderful masterpeice of a show! Now...I'm so desperate I don't care! I luv Halloween! It's so awesome! And fall!(Fangirl scream)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But who says I won't(hehehe...)**

* * *

It was October. A beautiful time of year, where the trees turn a variety of warm colors, the weather's cool but not cold and the smell of leaves and pumpkins fill the air.

It just so happened, the village hidden in the leaves had quite a few trees. A certain someone was pushing them in a pile and jumping in them while waiting with his teamates for his sensei.

"Yahoo! I love fall! C'mon guys, join me!"

"As if, loser." said a boy with his hair shaped somewhat like a chicken's butt.

A 'BANG' noise was heard."Naruto! You're so annoying!"Inner Sakura"CHA! DORK!"

"Hey! Save some leaves for me!"

A boy and a dog came running towards them. It was Kiba.

"Huh?" Naruto looked suprised.

Kakashi was right behind him "Sorry I'm late, some gangster twinkies..."

"Shut up!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison.

Naruto pointed behind Kakashi. "Why are the other rookies here!"

"If you were listening doofus, you would've heard Kakashi-sensei tell us that the others were coming to 'hang out' all this week and the last week of the month too." Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

"I still don't get it..."

It was Sunday October 8th. 2 days before Naruto's birthday.

Kakashi gave a sigh. "Tell me Naruto, when's your birthday?"

"October 10th..."

"What's today?"

"I dunno..."

"The 8th doofusfinkle" said Kiba with a smirk.

"Your b-day's in 2 days. This week. Duh."

"What about the last week of the month?"

"HALLOWEEN!" suddenly TenTen shouted running into the clearing with her sensei and teamates about 5 miles behind.

But they magically transported using Gai's jumpsuit's manly powers.

"Got it 10 off a Chuckie Cheese's."

"THE MOST YOUTHFUL PLACE IN ALL THE WORLD! YOU GO GAI-SENSEI!"

"May youth be with you my spirited student!"

"HELLO YOUTHFUL COMRADES! And my beautiful Sakura blossum."

"Oh, hi." she said, suprisingly casual.

"Bushy Brows, Emo kid #2, and minie mouse are here too!" just guess who said that.

'POW' "Don't call him that!" oww...

"N-Naruto-kun...are you okay?plays with fingers" a soft voice said.

"Hey Hinata. Anything new?" Naruto said.

**Hinata POV**

He said "Anything new?"! He's never said that before! Oh no! My face is turning red again isn't it! Perfect! He still thinks I'm weird! Just wait Naruto-kun, just wait until I rule the world and I'm in control! I'd do anything to tell other people what to do! And you'll notice me at last!

**No one's POV**

Everyone seperated into little groups. Sakura and Ino sat together. Neji and Sasuke sat next to eachother. Lee was with TenTen who was quietly observing Neji during his down-time while Lee was gazing at Sakura in total extasy. Shikamaru was lying next to Choji who was, of course, eating his chips. The sensei's were sitting together having an apparently humorous conversation. And Kiba, Shino, and Hinata were huddled in a circle, staring at Naruto falling out of a tree.

Hinata: "He barely even notices me..."

Shino: "Then make him notice."

Hinata just gave her innocent'OMG. EEEP!' look.

Kiba: "Seriously. Naruto's not the brightest banana. You can't just let yourself blush. That doesn't work with him. He's clueless!"

Hinata: "I guess you're right...but what if he doesn't like me?"

Shino: "But what if he does. Maybe he's so dull he doesn't know it."

Kiba: "What's the worst that can happen? If he does like you, it won't be hard to have him realize that. Then all you have to do is tell him how you feel!"

Shino: "Or, the other way around. He'll like you after you tell him. That might actually be more convenient."

Hinata: "I've been trying to tell him! Nothing comes out!"

Kiba: "We'll help. We'll be amature matchmakers! There's tons of feeling right here right now between the rookie and team Gai!"

Shino: "Maybe even the senseis."

Hinata: "Thanks. You guys are the best." Group hug (A/N Awww...)

* * *

** The End! Yeah right...reveiw and tell me what you think! FYI I never plan. I just write. Ideas would be nice though!**


	2. Let out the goofy

**Chapter 2! I just couldn't wait for the next chapter! I've never enjoyed typing this much! It's strange...the story in my head's awesome. But when I put it into words, it doesn't seem as great. I hope it's still good though! **

**This chapter's stupid. It'll most deffinatly be shorter. I'll be serious next chap.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto would be the ruler of the world and the Kages would be his lowly apprentices. And Shino would call Kiba queer just to tick him off. Like so...**

* * *

_Last chapt. _

_Shino: "Then make him notice"_

------------------------

Ino walks up after tackling Shikamaru for snoring like Choji.

Ino: "Whacha doin'"

Shino: "Talking about how queer Kiba is."

Kiba: "What!"

Shino: "Have you ever seen his socks?"

Hinata: "They're queeralicious!"

Naruto: " oO Did you just say 'queeralicious'?"

Hinata: blushes "Umm...no?"

Kiba: "That's right! Wait...hey!"

Ino: "Where the frig did you come from?"

Naruto: "Sasuke tells me I was born in a acid-proof dumpster during the Mayan appaccolippse."

Shino: "I bet it wasn't as queer as Kiba's socks."

Hinata: "Why would a dumpster be queer?"

Shino: "It'd have Kiba's socks in it."

Kiba: "Don't make me run off and cry!"

Shino: "Told ya he's queer."

Kiba: "I'm telling Kurenai-sensei!"

Kiba yells across the training grounds.

"Kurenai-sensei! Shino keeps calling me queer!"

Kakashi: "Shino, don't be modest..."

Just then, TenTen notices Sasuke and Neji.

"Animal crackers? Those are mine! And so are those cookies!"

(This isn't meant to be random and stupid like my other stories!)

(So I'll stop.)

After everything calmed down, Ino started blabbing. Let's translate...

Ino: "Naruto's birthday's in 2 days! We need a party! I love parties!"

That's roughly what it meant.

Sakura: "We need someone to run it though. Remember what happened last year..."

(flashback) "BOOM!" (End flashback)

Ino: "Oh yeah, and the year before"

(flashback) "This just in. An evil giant mutant cookie named Delila is destoying the village. Could this be the next Nine-Tailed Fox!" (End flashback)

* * *

**Kakashi: I've been asked to end the chapter, since Kiba's so queer and all. MyHeroKai would like you to R&R cause the Reveiw button wants some friends. Click him! Oh, and also, I don't eat until there's reveiws. Soes...yeah. Some pizza would be nice!**

**Told ya it was insane. I had to get that out of my system! If you're wondering, Neji and Sasuke were replaying the chuunin exams with the animal crackers and Neji chewed and spit the cookies at TenTen. Emo kids, UNITE!**


	3. Most serious chap yet A conversation

**I'm on a role! 3 chapters one after the other! Since it's only been like, 2 seconds, Kakashi's not starving yet. He's just hungry. I'd still like reveiws for the other chapters. **

**I will absoloutely NOT abandon this story! If you want a chapter, you'll get a chapter! **

**I said this chapter would be serious. It will be. The craziest thing will be the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...on Pluto.**

**Thanks to my reveiwers to the story so far! **

**Animelover5.6, Crazy no Jutsu, almostinsane**

* * *

_Last chapt._

_"They're queeralicious!"_

_----------------_

The sun began to set as people started going home. Sakura was going to spend the night a Ino's. Kakashi summoned Pakuun to take his book home with pretection. Lee had just got Sakura's Yahoo ID before he skipped home. Gai watched Lee with pride. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino all took off when Hinata said goodbye. Shikamaru's mother had called earlier so he was gone. Choji blinked before he left. Asuma was going to walk Kurenai home(A/N AsumaXKurenai). TenTen walked with Neji after he left Hinata.(A/N NejiXTenTen) So it was Hinata and Naruto alone.

Naruto started to walk away.

**Hinata POV**

No! I have to stop him! But how?

"N-Naruto-kun...w-what are you doing for your b-birthday?"

Crap...

Naruto: "Huh? I dunno. I heard Ino wanted a party. If you have any ideas, you could run it I guess."

What'd he just say! Who cares about the world! Naruto's birthday's good enough! Oh Naruto-kun!

"Ummm...sure. I know what to do."

And I'm not lying!

Naruto: "Really? Cool! I know I can trust you! How about you call me tonight, my number's XXX-XXXX. TTYL.

OMG! Naruto's number! I'll treasure it for life! After I talk with Naruto, I've GOTTA tell Kiba and Shino!

**A couple hours later**

'RING'

The phone's ringing. It's Naruto!

"H-hello?"

Naruto: "Hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata-chan? XD

"Hi Naruto-kun"

Naruto: "So. Whatcha got for the party?"

"I was thinking we could rent the banquet hall. Is t-that alright?"

Naruto: "That's perfect! Is there gonna be a theme?"

"N-not really like t-that. I w-was wondering if t-there could be kareoke?"(sp?)

Naruto: "Awesome! Will everyone have to do a song?"

"I w-wasn't thinking that, b-but it would b-be fun."

Naruto: "Cool! I can't wait for Sasuke to totaly mess up on stage infront of everyone!"

"Hehehe..."

Naruto: "So...who's making the invitations?"

"We can make samples, e-mail them to eachother, and see which one we like best?"

Naruto: "I'll get right on it! Seeya on yahoo in 10 minutes!"

"Ok-kay..."

'click' 'beeeep'(dialtone)

"Wow..."

**Naruto's POV**

Hehehe! This is gonna be awesome! Let's see here...

(crappy picture of a kitty)

Deer person,

Plees cum to my burthdae partee on the 10th. Gimme ramen!

Frum,

The future Hocage-Naruto

That's totaly awesome!

'You've got mail'

Must be Hinata...

Clicks on it. Eyes go wide

(It's beautifully decorated with and incredible picture of Naruto in the background. -got to my profile for pic.-)

Dear friend,

I personaly invite you to my 13th birthday party! It's at the banquet hall at 3:00 Tuesday afternoon. It's all about ramen and kareoke(sp?)! Everyone is required to sing atleast one song. The party lasts until 9:00 at the latest. It'll be tons of fun! I swear!

From,

Naruto

'dring'

Blushes23: I hope you don't mind I set the times and stuff.

Feedmeramen: No way. That pic's awesome!

Blushes23: Thanks. I drew it myself.

Feedmeramen: You're awesome!

(In the Hyuuga household, someone blushes)

**Hyuuga household**

Neji: "Why are you blushing?"

She blushes darker

Neji: "Who are you talking to?"

Tries to look at screen but she pulls the laptop away.

Hinata: "No one! You don't know them!"

Neji: "Uncle says meeting people on chatrooms would discrace the Hyuugas!"

Hinata: "I really know him in real life!"

Neji: "Him?"

Hinata: "Ummm..."

Neji: "What boy do you know in real life that I don't?"

Hinata: "Okay...it's Naruto."

Neji: "He's even more os a discrace!"

Hinata: "He beat you!"

Neji: (in shock)"..."

**Back on yahoo**

Feedmeramen: Hello? Hinata? Are you there? 'Buzz' Hello?

Blushes23: I gotta go, Neji's being an emo kid with the personality of a dead llama. A mean dead llama!!!(A/N Dissregard the humor! Just this once!)

* * *

**Kakashi: Mmmhhhmmm...**

**While Kakashi's eating his 3 course meal, I'm just gonna say I'm happy to get reveiws. I'm gonna hold the chapters for a while(a day at most lol)to let people reveiw. I don't think my stories are all that good, so reveiws saying they're funny at the least get my spirits up. Thanx!!!!(cries happy tears) Yeah I'm sappy! Got a problem?! X(**


	4. The day before the party Nothing much

**Chapter 4! I really wanna get this done so I can do chapter 5! One more day 'till the party! I said last chapter was serious. This one it's my goal! Of course Naruto's party's gonna be fun. Eventually I'll make a list of the people's yahoo IDs. I don't need to yet though. So no one wonders, nobody's together yet. Kiba and Shino still haven't done their thang! **

**It's like, all talking...**

**Disclaimer: I robbed my friend's pet parrot. Oh, and I don't own Naruto. **

**Reveiwers! **

**almostinsane**

* * *

Everyone's gathered at the training grounds again. It's the next day. Naruto starts passing out the invitations.

Naruto: "My party's gonna be a the banquet hall at 3:00 tomorrow! It'll be karaoke! Hinata's the boss!"

Kiba: "She is? Why?"

Naruto: "Cause she feels like it! She has the most awesome ideas!"

Sakura: "Wow! Who drew this?"

She stares in amazement.

Naruto: "Hinata did!"

TenTen: "Really!"

Hinata: "Ummm…yes. I did…"

**Team 8**

Kiba: "What's with the party?"

Hinata: "I meant to tell you guys last night. I asked Naruto-kun what he was doing for his birthday and he said I could do things. We talked about it on the phone. We made invitations, and 10 minutes later we talked on yahoo. Naruto complemented me, so I blushed. Neji saw and started being a jerk so I said good bye, sign off, and forgot all about telling you. "

Shino: "Looks like it's going nicely between you two already."

Kiba: "Hehehe…Hinata knows how to charm a man."

Hinata: "Well…mmhmm…what about the matchmaking?

Kiba: "Oh yeah! Shino and I made a list."

Shino: "There's You&Naruto, Sakura&Lee, Neji&TenTen, Ino&Shikamaru, and Kurenai&Asuma. "

Hinata: "I can see why. This is gonna be so much fun!"

Kiba: "You're first on our list ya know."

Hinata: "Do I have to be? Let the others be first."

Shino: "Fine. But you never know when we'll strike."

Hinata: "Very funny."

Shino: "If only Naruto knew how nice and fun you are. That you're not just a red-faced weirdo."

Hinata: "If only people knew how nice and fun you guys are. I give Shino a 10 for nice."

Kiba: "That means you get an 80 hundred!"

Naruto: "80 hundred for what?"

Kiba: "Where do you keep popping up from?" _Way to spoil the sappy friendship moment! Grrr…_

Shino: "That's none of your business."

Naruto: "She's doing my party!"

Shino: "So that makes her your property?"

Naruto: "Yes. Yes it does."

Kiba: "Sorry dude, but it's a free country."

Naruto: "Aww. So not fair!"

Hinata: 'giggles'

Naruto: "Wow Hinata. I've ever heard you giggle before. You're a natural!"

Hinata: _What did he just say? He likes my giggle! I think I'm gonna pass out!_

Hinata looks dizzy

Naruto: "Hinata-chan? Are you okay?"

She fainted. Having him call her Hinata-chan, thinking of her as someone,was like that last little push.

**Later**

Asuma: "She's waking up."

Hinata reluctently sits up.

Naruto: "Hey! Are you alright?"

Hinata: "Wha? What just happened?"

She notices the darkened red and orange sky.

Hinata: "It the end of the day already!"

Kiba: "Yeah. 'wispers' I guess we have to do the 'mission' at the party tomorrow.

**Kiba's house**

Shino: Hinata, have you gotten a present yet?"

Hinata: "No! Oh my gosh!"

Kiba: "Chill. We have plenty of time tomorrow!"

Shino: "We don't have our's either. The party starts at 3:00. Besides, how hard could it be to find a present for that knucklehead anyways?"

* * *

**Kakashi: Thank you almostinsane! Your cooking is delicious!**

**Remeber the party's tomorrow! Not only to I get to eat when you review, you also get a free ticket to my incredible karaoke preformance! Ransom is 3 reviews! No more till then! If you want party, review 3 times 2 as annonomous, or get other people to review if they don't on their own! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Unless MyHeroKai's generous...**


	5. A gift The party!

** Chapter 5! It's the party! It's really here! Remember how Shino said it wouldn't be hard to find a gift? HE WAS FREAKIN' WRONG! If you want the next chap. I still need 3. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these stores. That would be so cool though!**

**Reviewers!**

**Animelover5.6-Favoriting? I don't think that is a word. Wait...FAVORITING!**

**almostinsane-I know! I couldn't wait for this! lol**

**mouse-Like, THANKS!**

**Told ya reviews make me happy!**

* * *

It was a crazy morning! Hinata slept in till 8:30. Kiba couldn't find his pants till 9:30 and Shino heard this, so he made them wait another half hour! That left 5 hours. They were planning on watching 2 movies at the movie theater, just incase the first one sucked and it did. 2 hours may seem like a lot, they thought it was, but it was barely enough!

They could find nothing for Naruto! NOTHING! It was like the stores knew what he liked and they purposely didn't have it! They tried Target, Walmart, Hot Topic, Dunkin' Doughnuts, K-Mart, KB Toys, Anti-NarutoMania(I made this up), and the Loose Moose Cafe'. Which had supurb hot coa coa and muffins by the way. But still nothing!

Until they ran into Iruka on lunch at Ichiraku. They almost shot themselves...

They dicided to buy Naruto tons of free Ichiraku cupped ramen. It was only a doller cause the product was owned by the central resturant in Suna not Konoha. Nothin' out of their wallets!

When they finnally got to the party they were just on time! What?...the clock's slow by an hour? Oh...nevermind.

Ino: "Why are you guys so late!"

Kiba: "Couldn't..."

Shino: "Find..."

Hinata: "A gift..."

They faint.

Luckily, Lee comes by carrying the punch and accidently drops it on them.

Kiba: "I'm awake! I'm awake. Huh?"

Lee: "SORRY YOUTHFUL PEOPLE OF YOUTH! i'M YOUTHFULLY SORRY!"

Sakura walks by.

Lee: "Sakura my love! Wait for me! We shall dance!"

Gai: "Pardon my manly tears of joy! 'sobs'"

Naruto over a speaker thingy: "It's time for the Karaoke contest! Now I'll pick people at random! Let's see here...no not that one...nope...uh uh, here we go! First up is...

* * *

**Kakashi: Like MyHeroKai said before, 3 reviews! 3 more!**

**Unless MyHeroKai's too nice. She's like that ya know... **

**Excuse me for not acting like myself, almostinsane keeps giving sugary pastries. I gots a doughnut from mouse and Animelover5.6 got me...a bobblehead? Is this even edible? **

**MyHeroKai: I did this quick. I got the reveiws before I was completely finished!**


	6. The party goes strong

**Chapter 6 already! I just started this today! Tonight after Naruto I think I'll start writing chapters 2 in advance. Just for you! Last chap. was dull, but now...the karaoke! Everyone you can possibly imagian is at the party. The bad guys are there for Sasuke and everyone else cause Ino said Kyuubi would get angry and attack the village again. No more ransom. Kakashi will tell you at the end what he's in the mood for eating.**

**Disclaimer: These might annoy others, but they're fun! Naruto's not mine! Naruto's not mine! Naruto's not mine!**

**Reviewers!**

**pigs103-woah**

**band geeks are hot-Will do! lol**

* * *

Last chapter. 

First up is...

-----------------

Naruto: "Me? Well...okay! Okay people! Pick a song for me to sing!"

The crowd turns into what seems like an ocean, waves of sound, like right before a storm. What a storm it was gonna be...

"ABCs!"

"I'm a little teapot!"

"Nothing! Ya idiot!"

"Headstrong!"

A very loud voice shouted over the croud. Everyone looked to see that it was...

Choji: "munchmunchHinata?munchmunch"

Naruto: "That sounds great!"

music starts playing.

A wreched noise comes from the speakers.

(How the crap am I supposed to type that?)

It was horrible! Defening! The croud's ears started bleeding as they got restless!

Lee: "NARUTO! THIS IS VERY UN-YOUTHFUL OF YOU! You're hurting my Sakura's ears."

Sakura's ears blowup and buckets of blood fall to the floor. Despite all this, she blushes.

The song ends. Only because Naruto forgot the rest of the words.

The croud starts throwing tomatoes. (Sasuke had a ball)When the store ran out they started throwing very large pumpkins. On the bright-side, Naruto was oranger than ever!

And redder. With blood. Happy birthday!

Naruto walks back onto the stage with a full body cast.

Naruto: "Since there's a lot of people, the martian known as MyHeroKai asked that there would be 2 people per chapter. She'd apprectiate it if you'd have an angry protest infront of her house now.

Anyways. Next up is...(crap! no dramatic cliff hanger!)Choji?"

Choji: "I already know what I'm gonna sing!"

He gets up on stage. ("My Shiney Teeth and me")

"When I'm feel-in' hun-gry, tum-my growls loud-ly

All by my-self in an a-band-oned kitch-en how I'm so lon-ely

what makes me hap-py, fills me up with carbs

Those things in this bag, Shika it's not a drag my sal-ty chips and me.

My salty chips so crun-chy..."

Croud cheers loudly. Atleast that's what he thinks.

Choji: "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Boo! You stink!"

"Shut up ye freak!"

Naruto: "Next up is..."

* * *

**Kakashi: Hmmm...poptarts...2 packs please.**

**MyHeroKai: I don't wanna spoil it but Hinata sings last.**


	7. Return of the Ganster Twinkies

**Chapter 7! OMG! I'm having a blast with this! I honestly tried to make this a serious story. Not working. Atleast it makes more scense than "OOC MADNESS!". Jeeze. Maybe I'll start another story that's serious. Once this is done. This is only like, the begining though. What about the rest of the week! And Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: There'll be more characters per chap. That's not a disclaimer...:O "Bring out the llamas!" and "It's open season. Shika, duck!" were my sister's ideas.**

**Reviewers:**

**Murdah, falcona, 'A'lusy, meligirll28, almostinsane(reviews all the time),Doodlebop8993(You like the doodlebops too! Random kid says: "Where's Mo?Thanx 4 teh review!), Animelover5.6(Thanx for reviewing again. Maybe. Just feeling right now, but probably Asuma and Kurenai.)**

**I got 9 new messages last night in my e-mail! Well, one was an e-card but the reviews doubled! That's what I get for letting people review...**

* * *

Last chapter 

"Next up is..."

----------------

Naruto: "Shikamaru! Pick a song!"

"It's a small world!"

"London bridge!"

"It's open season! Shika, duck!"

"Troublesome waters!"

Naruto: "Yeah..."

"No! The llama song!"

Naruto: "I like that! The llama song!"

Shikamaru: "Fine..."

"Here's a llama  
There's a llama  
And another little llama  
Fuzzy llama  
Funny llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

Llama llama  
Cheesecake  
Llama  
Tablet  
Brick  
Potato  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Mushroom  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

I was once a treehouse  
I lived in a cake  
But I never saw the way  
The orange slayed the rake  
I was only three years dead  
But it told a tale  
And now listen, little child  
To the safety rail

Did you ever see a llama  
Kiss a llama  
On the llama  
Llama's llama  
Tastes of llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

Half a llama  
Twice the llama  
not a llama  
Farmer  
Llama  
Llama in a car  
Alarm a llama  
Llama  
Duck

Is THIS how it's told now?  
Is it all so old?  
Is it made of lemon juice?  
Doorknob  
Ankle  
Cold  
Now my song is getting thin  
I've run out of luck  
Time for me to retire now  
And become a duck"

The croud goes wild! No really...

Kiba: "Bring out the llamas!"

Neji: "My brethren! Billy-bob-billy-banana-fannah-fo-filly? Is that you!"

A voice even stronger than the other one was heard. It seemed to be speaking words of some sort...

"OMG! SHUT THE HECK UP! YA IDIOTS! I MIGHT AS WELL KNOCK YOU ALL OUT! AARRGG! Oh, hello my lovely Sakura. Just shutting these morons up. Just for you..."

Sakura: "Yup..."

Gai: "LEE!"

Lee: "SENSEI! I'M SORRY!"

Gai: Starts to cry "You messed up your hair..."

Lee: "OH SENSEI!"

runs off into the sunset. On the other side of the scenery is a hair dresser.

Hair person lady: "I don't take weirdos!"

Gai: "You don't serve us cause we're from weird-a-lot, the great city of popcorn chicken and tootsie rolls!

Place catches on fire.

Gai: "Hmmph! Let's get back to the party Lee!"

Lee: "YES GAI SENSEI! Sakura's waiting for me..." stares into oblivion

runs into a tree. faints. dies. comes back to life as a vampire. has his halloween costume. satisfied.

Back at the party there was a rukus. Zombie Hyate and Dosu had just sang La cucaracha(SP!) and the ganster twinkies...RETURNED! It was secretly a summoning jutsu. When dead ninja from Leaf and Sound sing it together, the twinkies under Orochimaru's command attack people!

Ganster twinkie leader: "You G-man! Gimme all yo cash!"

Naruto: "My cast? Okay!"

Naruto took off his cast (smooshing the leader in the process)to discover he was healed! Was it the nine-tailed fox?

Naruto: "Thanks!"

Kyuubi: "Die."

Naruto: "Did you heal me?"

Kyuubi: "Like, no man, it was that shy chick with no pupils."

Naruto looks towards Hinata. He goes up, hugs her, she faints.

Hinata: "..."

Naruto: Something annoying. He figured since Hinata wasn't talking, he had to do it for her.

Hinata(Naruto): "Hi! I'm Hinata and...I'm Hinata! I hate Neji!"

Naruto: "Great! So do I!"

Hinata(Naruto): "Really? I think you're gonna be the next hokage! You're so awesome!"

Naruto: "Thank you!"

Everyone stares cause he was trying to be funny.

Naruto: "Ummm...next up is..."

something for suspense

something for suspense

"Kakashi-sensei and Iruka -sensei!"

Kakashi: "How are 2 people being picked at a time?"

Naruto: "The great powerful force responsable for all our being says so. I think she's getting carpoltunel(the hand thing. not spelled right!). So me might wanna hurry up!"

Iruka: "Fine! (wines like a baby)"

Kakashi: "Dragonsta din tay?"

Naruto: "What's that?"

Iruka: "If you were paying attention in clas-"

Kakashi "Numa numa"

* * *

**Kakashi: For my incredible preformance, tune in for the next chapter! The popstarts were great btw! Almostinsane, I swear stop spoiling me! You too Animelover5.6! (Nah I like it!). Where's Mo? Doodlebops are da best! MyHeroKai loves reviews like that. She thinks she might've dissapointed you this chapter though. She has ideas for the last chapter of the party, but the next's gonna be all the rest of the rookies and senseis singing, and she doesn't know what they're gonna sing! This time, write your suggestions on that edible paper. Or just paper, in non-toxic crayons please. **

**MyHeroKai: I think this is the worst chap. yet. I think I'm funnier when I don't try to be. I'll keep that in mind for the next chapter.**


	8. Their preformance was astounding!

**mgotafyc 8! I have to say, I'm VERY proud of myself. Meh momma was like, WOW! when I told her I had six chapters. I'm so fast! Tank yoo 4 teh raveewz! **

**Disclaimer: I am dis claiming Naruto cause the episode last Saturday looked horrible! I mean it litterally that is. Ep. 53 is my FAV. Soes ep. 101 and eps. 149-151. 53 looks awesome though. I don't own "Dragon sta din tei".O-Zone does. Or the doodlebops.**

**Reviewers: kyurichi, 'A'lusy**

* * *

_Last chap._

_"Numa numa"_

_----------------_

Kakashi and Iruka get on stage.

Iruka:"This is Dragon sta din tei."

"

Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.

Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

:Chorus:"

The croud burst into cheers and whistles! Everyone loved it! It was even better than the llama song! Yuri Lewenthall gave them moon men cause he felt like it! The croud wanted more!

Naruto: "Now now. All enchores will be held at the end. Next up is...Kankurou? When did you get here?"

Kankurou: "When I felt like it! Just gimme a song!"

Temari: "He missed BatMan last night..."

Croud: (gasp)(except for Gaara)

Croud: (gasp at Gaara)

Temari: "Doodlebops"

Croud: It turns into a panic! Like the world was ending! Cause it was!

Orochimaru is also responsible for the doodlebops and whenever a devoted fan misses a show...

"Mo crush! Mo destroy! Mo Money Mo Problems!"(A song)

Mo turns into the giant evil monster he really is!

The Random kid: "It's Mo! &$#!"

Croud: (gasp)

Mo: (runs a away shaking the the village crying)

Lee: "COME BACK MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! RANDOM KID DIDN'T YOUTHFULLY MEAN IT! IN THE NAME OF YOUTH! (Sakura walks by)Greetings my darling Sakura."

Sakura: (stares)"Why do you keep saying hi? My ears blew up!"

Lee: "Ohhhh..."

Naruto: "Well...since Kankurou is a baby and Gaara's being a cranky panda, I'll randomly choose Temari."

Ino: "I'm speachless! You'randomly'pickherandIhavn'tbeenpickedonce!Thisisanoutrage!WhendoIgettogo!AmInotimportantenough!Isthatit!"

Sakura: "I thought you were speechless..."

Shikamaru: "I thought you were deaf."

Lee: "MY SAKURA CAN HEAR AGIAIN! I'm very glad for you!"

Sakura: "Can you talk sane for once!"

Lee: (wimpers)

Sakura: "Sorry! So sorry!"

Lee: "whaaa..."

Gai: "whaaa..."

Kakashi: "hehehe..."

Gai/Lee: (glare)

Kakashi: "I like, nachos!"

MyHeroKai: "I'm all out of ideas! HELP!"

* * *

**Kakashi: MyHeroKai looked up the lyrics and she saw the english translation. She thinks it's a wonderful song, so she asked me to put it here. 3 cupcakes!**

Hello(cellphone),greetings,it's me, an outlaw,  
I ask you, my love, to accept happiness.  
Hello, hello, it's me, Picasso,  
I sent you a beep, and I'm brave,  
But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.

You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.

Your face and the love from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.

I call you over the phone, to tell you what I feel right now,  
Hello, my love, it's me, your happiness.  
Hello, hello, it's me again, Picasso,  
I sent you a beep cellphone signal and I'm brave (strong),  
But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.

**Review! She's practicly got writers block! She's sorry for the chapter too.**


	9. Hinata's turn! They fight?

**Chapter 9! This is gonna be a long one cause I'm gonna tell you about my dream I had. We're reading the book "My Side of the Mountain" in class**

**cause my teacher's obsessed. **

**My science teacher is teaching us social studies with a science book. Some kid in the lower grade than me is trying to give me a paper. He's been following me and I just ignored him I guess. It was a double period and for some odd reason we went to a different classroom for the second one. It was the last period of he day now. The kid came back repeating my name so I took a paper. He handed one to everyone. Some were white some were orange. The paper said. "Help donate to the My Side of the Mountain fund and help this young Hyuuga find a relationship with one of these lovely ladies!**

**(girls name), (Girls name), (more girl's names)"**

**My friend's paper somehow turned into a chalkboard. She wrote with chalk her name and then giggled at me. Then I probably teleported home at 4:00 and talked to this kid who moved away not too long ago on yahoo. Today I had just told him I got on right before he did. I told him that in my dream. Instead I said. "I just got home, again."**

**That was pretty much it! My friend in the other class was in social studies too. Weird… **

**Disclaimer: Nothing I own cause I am a hobo who stole Hillary Duff's laptop.**

**Reviewers: hinatauzumakimi3(If you want random, check my other story.), almostinsane(you've reviewed the most!), Doodlebop8993(You're the only one who really understood the Mo thing!), **

**Naruto's birthday was yesterday so I'm finishing this up. If anyone wants more karaoke at the Halloween party, just lemme know! It'll be saner too...**

* * *

Like, ideas please. I'M BEGGING YOU!

Naruto: "Since Hinata's the boss, I choose her!"

Shikamaru: "You're supposed to pick at random."

Kiba: "Shut up! Get up there Hinata!"

Hinata: "What? Why me?"

Shino: "Cause Naruto agrees that Kiba's queer."

Naruto: "I do? Whatever, just go!"

Hinata: "Ummm, okay."

Hinata gets up on stage.

Hinata: "I'm gonna sing "Anna ni Issho Datta no ni" from Gundum(sp?)Seed. (A/N Go to meh profile for a vid)

Something really pretty started coming from the speakers. Was it Hinata?

Whatever it was, it was incredible! The voice was strong and clear. It couldn't be the one so soft and barely understandable. No stuttering, all words. If this was Hinata, how'd she get into it so quickly? Wouldn't she freeze up or something? Sounded like she really liked it. If that was her I mean. Incredible...

"anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro  
arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake  
tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari  
sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara  
samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou

anna ni issho datta no ni  
kotoba hitotsu tooranai kasoku shiteiku senaka ni ima wa  
anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro  
semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo

unmei to umaku tsukiatte iku nara kitto  
kanashii toka sabishii nante itte rarenai  
nando mo tsunagatta kotoba wo muryoku ni shite mo  
taikutsu na yoru wo tsubushitainda ne

anna ni issho datta no ni  
fuzoroi na futari ni ima tadoritsukeru basho nado nainda  
anna ni issho datta no ni hajimete au yokogao ni  
fushigi na kurai ni miserareteru tomadou kurai ni

kokoro wa doko ni iru? doko ni fukarete iru? sono hitomi ga mayowanu you ni

anna ni issho datta no ni  
kotoba hitotsu tooranai ugoki hajimeta kimi no jounetsu  
anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro  
semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo"

The song ended. No one said a word. Hinata looked down, she saw someone. His jaw was almost to the floor. His eyes wide. He mouthed "wow". She couldn't help it. She blushed, making a good exuse to bow and hide her face. Everyone went wild! Numa numa didn't even compare! Yeah, the others were good. But no one thought Hyuuga Hinata., tomato face nothing, there to fill in a spot for a team cause dogs don't count, well...I think I already made my point. She was good. She was awesome. She was (Audience glares and snarels). Hehehe. Kakashi likes nachos?

**The party was finally over**  
**Hinata POV**

Naruto: "Hey Hinata. Can I see you for a sec?"

Anna ni Issho Daata no ni...Hmmm? Does he wanna talk to me? Better walk over.

Naruto: "You were really great up there. Were did you learn how to sing like that!"

"Huh? I just did. I've always liked singing."

Naruto: "Did you know you were this good!"

"I just thought everyone else was horrible. Not that I was good. I'm not good at anything."

Naruto: "Singing!"

"I guess so. Iruka and Kakashi were pretty good, igknoledge(sp?) them!"

Naruto: "They don't even igknowledge(sp?) themselves. They're too suprised at you?"

"Why didn't people think I could sing? Am I not capable of anything!"

Naruto: "What? That's no i-"

"I'm just a loser! A big fat loser! Make that skinny, skinny as paper so people see right past me!"

Naruto: "I just complimented you! When did you get so mean!"

"I'm mean?"

...mean?

Naruto: "Yeah!"

"What? I..."

My first fight with Naruto. I-I-I, just don't know...

"I'm sorry!"

**She ran away as fast as she could. ****No one's POV**

She was crying. She had know clue why she got so mad. Neither did Naruto.

She climbed right in bed. Ignoring her family, even bumping into Hanabi. In other words, running her over. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Kakashi: In the next chap. is her dream. Dreams can really be something huh? Like I dream of 3 and 1/2 twizlers? **

**MyHeroKai: I hope everything works out between those two! What would we do if our little NaruHina became a mush of different shades of purple and green? A puddle on the side of an abbandoned dirt road leading to a farm no touched in decades? I'm feeling very poetic! Even if it sux! I made myself sad, soes I'm not hyper...**


End file.
